Soul Searching
by EnchantedSoul100
Summary: Ayame Saiyuki is the Current 3rd seat of Squad 10. Currently Ayame is trying to find herself and in  the process begins to fall in love the with Captain Hitsugaya. Althought lately Captain Hitsugaya has been in no mood to deal with her.
1. The beginning

AYAME POV

Hi! My name is Ayame Saiyuki and im the third seat of squad 10. Im constantly put to work because the lazy lieutenant is always off getting drunk with the other lieutenants. So I volunteer to help Captain Hitsugaya with the paper work. Who knew it would be so much work no wonder Lieutenant Matsumoto skips out on it so much.

NORMAL POV

"Good morning captain Hitsugaya, how are you today" Ayame asked.

"Im fine, Ayame what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um since Lieutenant Matsumoto is not here I thought I would help you with the paper work"

"Wait, what do you mean Rangiku is not here"

"I saw her with Hisagi and Renji at a bar"

"Of course she is"

"Umm sir are you ok"

"Fine, just go I don't need you help"

"Oh ok then sorry to bother bother captain" Ayame turns around sobbing and starts to walk out the door.

"Ayame wait" Ayame stopped in her tracks with tears coming down her cheeks and turned around.

"What I meant to say is thank you for the offer but I got it under control" Hitsugaya walked over to Ayame and placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore and that's an order ok" Hitsugaya said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok Captain, good luck doing all that paperwork" Ayame smiled and walked out the door. Hitsugaya sighed and got back to work.


	2. Rangiku the annoying

The next day Ayame decided not to bother her Captain. She and Rangiku went for a walk around the squad 10 barracks.

"Rangiku shouldn't you be doing paperwork" Ayame said.

"nah don't worry taichou has it covered" Rangiku said.

"Yeah but Rangiku taichou is always doing the paperwork why don't you do it and give the taichou a break"

"oh I see where this is going"

"what do you mean?"

"You like the taichou don't you"

"Well he is my taichou of course"

"No. I mean more than that"

"what no I don't"

"Yes you do you just don't want to admit it"

"I don't want to admit it cause I don't have any feelings for him"

"So you don't mind if I tell him that then"

" go right ahead" Ayame stormed off angry.

Ayame went into her taichou's office avoiding Rangiku. Hitsugaya walks in Ayame jumps and turns around.

"Ayame what are you doing in here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"oh Hitsugaya-taichou thank god I though you were Rangiku for a minute" Ayame said.

"No she's out getting drunk somewhere" Hitsugaya said walking towards his desk. "hm there was a pile of paperwork here this morning"

"there was I did it for you" Ayame said walking over to Hitsugaya. "I thought I could do it as an apology for bothering you the other day" Ayame began to get upset. Tear began to roll down her eyes

"There was no need for you to apologize. It's my fault I yelled you were only trying to help" Hitsugaya got up and put his hand on her face and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Didn't I tell you to stop crying"

"im sorry I can't help it"

"now answer my question what were you doing here in the first place" Hitsugaya asked removing his hand from her face.

"I'm hiding from Rangiku" Ayame said.

"Why? Is she trying to get you to drink" Hitsugaya asked angrily .

"No thank god. She keeps asking me about the person I like"

"That's Rangiku for you" Hitsugaya sad taking a sip of his tea.

"Well I better be going" Ayame begins to walk out of the office but stops at the door and and turns around. "By the way after you're done using that cup I suggest you throw it out" Ayame walked away. Hitsugaya was confused. He looked at the cup. The cup breaks and tea spills on to the papers causing the ink to run. Hitsugaya begins to get angry.


	3. Training

Ayame was sitting outside of her room in the squad 10 barracks drinking a cup of tea. Hisagi came up to Ayame. Hisagi trains with Ayame when he doesn't have any work to do.

"Hey" Hisagi said. Ayame looked up at Hisagi.

"oh Hi Hisagi-kun are you ready?" Ayame said with a smile on her face.

"ah yeah about that" Hisagi said scratching his head. "I got assigned to a mission to the world of the living I won't be back for awhile"

"oh ok then" Ayame got up and gave Hisagi a hug. "good luck Hisagi-kun" Ayame said. Hisagi left after that.

Later That Day

Ayame was training in the squad 10 training ground by herself since Hisagi had to go to the world of the living. Ayame has being training to master her Shikai. Which she has been having trouble doing so. Ayame has been able to use shikai since she graduated from the academy 4 years ago. Ayame was too busy focusing on her spiritual pressure to notice that her captain had appeared behind her.

"what are you doing Ayame?" Hitsugaya asked. Ayame still didn't notice him.

"Ayame" Hitsugaya said again. Ayame still didn't answer. Hitsugaya got angry.

"AYAME!" Hitsugaya shouted. Ayame jumped and turned around.

"I really hate it when you do that taichou" Ayame said.

"What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya said.

"Training" Ayame said.

"Don't you normally spar with Hisagi in the Squad 9 training grounds" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but he was sent to the world of the living so I have no one to spar with and I need some one to spar with if I wanna master my shikai" Ayame said with a sad look in her eyes Hitsugaya sighed.

"ok fine I'll help you" Hitsugaya said.

"really taichou" Ayame was very happy she hugged her beloved captain. "thank you so much taichou this means alot to me" Ayame let go of her captain.

"yeah yeah" Hitsugaya said drawing his sword.

"taichou , in order for this to work you can't hold back ok" Ayame said. Hitsugaya wanted to hold back though. He was afraid if he didn't hold back that he might hurt Ayame and that is something that he doesn't want to do.

"Rage Kage Ryu!" Ayame shouted holding her zanpakuto infront of her. Her Zanpakuto began to glow with a black aura. Strange black markings began to form on Ayame's body.

'_so thats the released form of Kage Ryu' _Hitsugaya thought. '_Who knew it would have this much spiritual energy'._

"reign over the frozen heavens HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya shouted. An Ice dragon formed and was heading towards Ayame. Ayame Shunpos out of the way and lands behind Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya quickly turned around.

"Kuro no tanken!" Ayame shouted. The black marks lifted off of Ayame's body and turned into small daggers and flew towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blocked them with his Hyourinmaru. Ayame giggled.

"Not bad taichou" Ayame said. "I would have got you if you didn't turn around"

"I didn't think you were this strong Ayame" Hitsugaya said.

"I forgot you've never seen the released form of Kage Ryu" Ayame said. "Just like your Hyourinamru my Kage Ryu is the most powerful shadow type zanpakuto"

"I see" Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya yet again unleashes Hyourinmaru.

"Kuroi nami" Ayame shouted. A wave of black aura pierced the ice dragon and cut Hitsugaya's arm. "argh" Hitsugaya winched.

"looked like I got you" Ayame smirked. "For a taichou you suck at keeping your guard up. If this was a real fight I probably could have killed you right know"

'_Now I understand why she doesn't want me to hold back'_ Hitsugaya thought.

'I don't know if I should try to use my next attack considering it will take up most of my enegry' Ayame thought. 'But considering im going up against a captain I have no choice'

"Hanken!" Ayame shouted. Her zanpakuto began to absorb alot of engery. Kage Ryu began to glow. Hitsugaya was carefully planning his next attack. Once the glow from Kage Ryu disappeared Hitsugaya's eyes widened with Disbelief. Ayame was holding Hyourinmaru. He looked at his zanpakuto. He was still holding Hyourinmaru.

"Whats wrong taichou? You seem a bit confused" Ayame said.

"How are you holding Hyourinmaru?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hanken is a special techinque that lets my Kage Ryu transform into my oppenents weapon and also doubles the power of the weapon im holding" Ayame said. Hitsugaya's eyes widened again. Ayame raised Hyuorinmaru.

"reign over the frozen heavens HYOURINMARU!"Ayame shouted. An ice dragon formed and headed towards Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was suprised Ayame was even able to use Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya quickly used his Hyourinmaru to form an ice dragon to block Ayame's ice dragon. The two ice dragons colided and ice flew in both directions. Ayame and Hitsugaya put there arms up to prevent the ice from getting in there faces. Ayame began to feel weak from using up most of her energy using Hanken. Ayame passed out and began to fall.

"AYAME!"Hitsugaya shouted and quickly shunpos to Ayame catching her before she hits the ground. Hitsugaya carried Ayame to his office and gentely put her on the couch. He got a blanket from the closet and drapped it over Ayame so she wouldn't get cold. Hitsugaya sat at his desk and worked on some of his paperwork. About 2 and a half hours later Ayame finally woke up. She saw that she was no longer on the training grounds and quickly shot up.

"So you're awake now" a fimilar voice said.

"Rangiku?" Ayame said.

"Yup, taichou told me to keep an eye on you while he went to his meeting" Rangiku said.

" oh...Rangiku how did I get in here" Ayame asked.

"well taichou said that you two were training and then suddenly you passed out" Rangiku said.

"oh yeah" Ayame said softly. "taichou was worried about you. You be more careful Ayame"

"yeah ok...wait did you just say taichou was worried" Ayame asked. Rangiku nodded. "The same taichou who sits in his office all day and does work and is very cold to others"Rangiku nodded again.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Really what?" a white-haired captain asked entering the room.

"Hitsugaya-taichou" Ayame said.

"You finally woke up"Hitsugaya said walking to his desk and sitting down. "Rangiku I thought I told you to do the rest of the paperwork" Rangiku disappeared after that statement.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"um Hitsugaya-taichou" Ayame said.

"what?" he asked. Ayame started to blush remembering what Rangiku had said earlier.

"Thank you for um taking care of me" Ayame said.

"It was no problem you are my third-seat after all" Hitsugaya said while doing his work.

"yeah right" Ayame laughted nervously. _'Is that all I am to you taichou' _

A/N: ok for anyone that is confused by Ayame's attacks

_**Kuro no tanken(black daggers)**__**: **_The marks that form on Ayame's body when she releases her Shikai come off and turn into knifes or daggers

_**Kuroi nami(black wave):**_similiar to Ichigo's getsuga tensho

_**Hanken (transform): **_Ayame explains it in the story

Review please =3


	4. The Beach

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I was busy writing my portfolio piece for my Creative writing class . Anyways Thanks for all the favorites . Hope you like this chapter its kinda short compared to the last one. please review I need to know what I to improve on.

Summer the season Hitsugaya hates and Ayame loves. During the summer time Hitsugaya likes to keep his office and room below freezing due to the fact he hates the heat. Rangiku comes stumbling into the office while Hitsugaya was doing paperwork.

"Good Rangiku your here now you can do the paperwork" Hitsugaya said whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"No can do taichou I have to get ready" rangiku replied.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Me, Ayame and the guys are going to the beach" Rangiku said. Ayame walks in but instead of her usual long sleeve and pants uniform she has a holtertop shirt and a skirt.

"I thought I smelt sake" Ayame said as she enters the room.

"Aya-chan I love your new look I didn't know you were so curvy" Rangiku said. "Don't you think so taichou" Hitsugaya blushed.

"Uruse" Hitsugaya said.

"Anyways I just came to say we are leaving soon." Ayame said before leaving.

"Taichou you should come with us" Rangiku said.

"No" Hitsugaya replied.

"Please taichou go for Ayame. I bet she wants you to go too and I know you wouldn't want to disappoint Aya-chan" Rangiku said. Hitsugaya sighed.

"fine i'll go, but you have to do the paperwork for the rest of the week" Hitsugaya said.

"But taichou" Rangiku whined.

"No buts Rangiku, it's either that or I don't go" Hitsugaya said.

"Fine deal" Rangiku said.

Later on they all arivved at the beach in the world of the living. Rangiku was wearing a very revealing two piece. Ayame was also wearing a two piece but it was different from Rangiku's, it wasn't as revealing. She had a light blue top and really short black shorts. The guys were all wearing shorts. Hitsugaya couldn't help but stare at Ayame and blush. Ayame was in the water having a splash fight with Hisagi and Renji.

After a while Ayame decided to get out of the water and head to the snackbar and get something to eat. Ayame walked into the snack bar and was greeted by a orange-haired girl.

"Hi Saiyuki-chan" the girl said.

"Hi Orihime can I get two slices of watermelon"

"sure Ayame-chan" Orihime said giving Ayame two slices of watermelon.

"Thanks" Ayame walked out and towards her beloved captain who was sitting on a towel undernethe the the umbrella.

"Here taichou" Ayame sat down next to him and handed her taichou one of the slices of watermelon and she took a bite of the other slice.

"Thanks" Hitsugaya said taking a bite out of the other.

"I always loved watermelons. My father used to bring watermelons home all the time when they were in season and me and Takashi used to sit on the porch eating watermelons and watch the sunset" Ayame looked up at the sky

"who's Takashi" Hitsugaya asked looking at Ayame who went from looking at the sky to the sand.

"He was my older brother. He died two years after entering the academy" Ayame said.

"Oh Sorry to hear" Hitsugaya said also staring at the sand.

"It's ok" Ayame said now looking at Hitsugaya. "You know you kind of remind me of Takashi" Ayame smiled.

"How so?"Hitsugaya said looking at Ayame.

"People feared Takashi because of the impression he gave off of being cold hearted but he really is very caring a little stubborn and was a workaholic" Ayame said.

"Im not a workaholic"Hitsugaya mumbled.

"What every you say Hitsugaya-kun" Ayame said leaning on his shoulder,Hitsugaya blushed.


	5. Ayame's Birthday

July 24th was a very calm summer day. It was a little breezy which counter acted with the heat. Today is also Ayame's birthday.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted.

"What is it now Rangiku?"Hitsugaya asked.

"Today is Ayame's Birthday taichou" Rangiku said.

"I know that Rangiku' Hitsugaya said in a cold tone.

"What did you get her then?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing" Hitsugaya said sipping his tea.

"But taichou, Ayame will be very upset if you especially don't get he anything" Rangiku said. Ayame walks in with a meduim sized teddy bear with a black bow tie around its neck.

"Happy Birthday Aya-chan!" Rangiku said hugging Ayame. Ayame started turning pale.

"Rangiku let go of her, she can't breathe" Hitsugaya shouted. Rangiku let go of Ayame gasps for air.

"Arigato taichou" Ayame said. Hitsugaya looked at the teddy bear then looked underneathe his desk.

'its the same one' Hitsugaya thought.

"Ayame where did you get that bear" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hisagi-kun gave it to me" Ayame replied tightly hugging the bear. "It's so cute"

"I see" Hitsugaya got up from his desk and started walking out the door.

"Taichou where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll be right back" Hitsugaya houted from the hallway.

"So Ayame what do you wanna do?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know" Ayame said still holding her teddy bear.

"I know lets have a party" Rangiku said.

"Do you think taichou will let us" Ayame asked.

"Of course he will the party is for you after all" Rangiku said.

"Will there be sake?" Ayame asked

"It's not a party without sake" Rangiku said

-With Hitsugaya-

"Damn that Hisagi. Just when I found the perfect gift" Hitsugaya cursed walking down the streets of the Rukongi.

"Toshi" A girl wearing the academy uniform said. Hitsugaya turned around.

"Oh hey Ari" Hitsugaya said. "Shouldn't you be in school"

"Yeah im going there now" Ari said. "What are you doing here Toshi taichou"

"I hate it when you call me that" Hitsugaya said. "Anyways Im looking for a present for your sister"

"Oh thats right Aya-chan's birthday is today" Ari said happily. "Come on I know what you can get her" Ari said dragging Hitsugaya to Ayame's favorite store. Once they were in the store Ari took Hitsugaya over to the glass case against the wall.

"See that neckelece in the middle" Ari said pointing to a black neckelece with a blue stone attached.

"Yeah, What about it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Thats the neckelece Ayame wants" Ari said.

"How do you know" Hitsugaya asked raising an eyebrow.

"She showed it to me" Ari said. "Plus our mother had one similar so I guess it has some type of meaning to her" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Alright fine I'll get it" Hitsugaya said.

About ten minutes later Hitsugaya arrived back into his division carrying a meduim size velvet box. He made his way to his office. He heard some noise coming from his office. Concerned Hitsugaya quickly opened the door . He saw a group of people were in his office. It smelt of sake.

"EVERYBODY OUT" Hitsugaya screamed. Everyone looked at Hitsugaya and left. Ayame was stummbling all over the place. Rangiku tried to sneak out. "Except YOU Rangiku" Hitsugaya said angerly.

"Hitsu *Hic* gaya Tai *Hic* chou leave *Hic* Ran-chan alone" Ayame said.

"Rangiku" Hitsugaya said angerly.

"Y-Yes Taichou" Rangiku said nervously.

"Tell me why Ayame is drunk" Hitsugaya said.

"Well you see taichou someone may have spiked Ayame's water" Rangiku said.

"That 'somebody' wouldn't be you now would it" Hitsugaya said giving Rangiku the death glare.

"No , of course not sir" Rangiku said. Ayame passed out on the couch, Hitsugaya sighed.

"Im going to take Ayame back to her room" Hitsugaya said picking Ayame up bridal style.

Hitsugaya carried Ayame back to her room and put her down on her bed. Hitsugaya left for a moment then came back with a glass of water. A few minutes later Ayame woke up.

"Ayame?" Hitsugaya said.

"Toshi-chan" Ayame said. That's when Hitsugaya knew there was something wrong she only calls him that when she's upset.

"Here drink this it will help you feel better" Hitsugaya said holding the water. Ayame sat up and took the water from Hitsugaya and drank it.

"Thank you" Ayame said lying back down. "Toshi-chan please don't punish Rangiku she didn't make me drink I was the one that put sake in my cup" Tears rolled down Ayame's face.

"Ayame why are you crying" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because you're mad at me" Ayame sobbed.

"Im not mad Ayame" Hitsugaya said.

"Don't lie tachou" Ayame said. "I heard you back at the office"

'Ok I admit I wasn't too happy" Hitsugaya said Ayame noticed a lump in the pocket of Hitsugaya's Haori.

'What's that?" Ayame asked pointing to his pocket. Hitsugaya looked down and reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the bix from earlier.

"This is for you" Hitsugaya said giving the box to Ayame. Ayame opened the box.

"Aww taichou it's beautiful" Ayame hugged her beloved taichou. "How did you know?" Ayame asked.

"I ran into you sister and she showed it to me" Hitsugaya said.

"Oh well I guess I have to thank Ari when I go visit her tomorrow" Ayame laughed and Hitsugaya smirked.


	6. Ayame's first mission

There was a lieutenant's meeting going on and Ayame had to sit in for rangiku since she has a bit of a hangover. Ayame hated sitting in on meetings but on the plus side she got to see her friends.

"Alright we need to pick someone to go to the world of the living since Rukia is unavailable" Nanao said.

"I know Ayame why don't you go" Hisagi said.

"What are you crazy?" Ayame asked.

"But you always told me you wanna go" Hisagi said.

"Yeah I know but I doubt Hitsugaya-taichou would let me go" Ayame said.

"If you want Aya-chan i'll talk to shiro-chan for you" Momo said.

"No thanks momo i'll do it myself" Ayame said getting up and walking out of the room. Ayame walked into the tenth division and stood infront of her taichou's office. She took a deep breath before entering.

"Toshi-chan" Ayame said.

"The answer is no" Hitsugaya said without looking up at Ayame. Ayame stood infront of the desk and leaned towards her beloved taichou. Hitsugaya looked up. Noticing the closeness Hitsugaya blushed. He wanted to take that opportunity and kiss her but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they have.

"Atleast listen to what I have to say first Toshi" Ayame said. Hitsugaya regained his composer

"Did Rangiku put you up to this?" Hitsugaya asked. Ayame leaned back.

"No actually Hisagi did" Ayame said.

"What is he making you do I swear-"Hitsugaya was cut off.

"Will you please listen taichou" Ayame said.

"Okay okay continue" Hitsugaya said setting aside his anger.

"I was attending the lieutenant's meeting for Rangiku" Ayame said.

"and?" Hitsugaya said sipping his tea.

"They want me to go to the world of the living" Ayame said. Hitsugaya spat out his tea.

"What?' Hitsugaya asked.

"With your approval I would like to go sir" Ayame said. Hitsugaya didn't want to upset her but then again he also didn't want to risk her safety. But then an idea popped into his head.

"Alright, you can go" Hitsugaya said. "But im going with you"

"But why Taichou" Ayame paused. "wait...what?" Ayame asked confused.

"I'm going with you" Hitsugaya said. " but as back up ok"Ayame didn't mind her taichou's company but she really wanted to go alone.

"Okay" Ayame said.

-Later That Day-

Ayame and Hitsugaya arrived safely to the world of the living. Ayame was dressed in a black strapless dress with a purple belt and purple stockings with dark brown boots. Hitsugaya was wearing a black shirt with white pants and brown shoes.

"Wow! The world of the living is so pretty" Ayame said.

"I guess so" Hitsugaya said noticing something strange. He kept looking back.

"Taichou is there something wrong" Ayame asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about" Hitsugaya said looking back again.

"Then why do you keep looking back?" Ayame asked.

"Its nothing just keep walking" Hitsugaya said still looking back. Ayame shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"taichou your making me nervous" Ayame said.

"sorry" Hitsugaya said and continued to walk. "I thought someone was following us"

"I think your just being paranoid taichou" Ayame said.

"I'm not paranoid" Hitsugaya said. Ayame laughed.

"ok fine, now what do we do now" Ayame asked

" well what do you wanna do" Hitsugaya asked. There was a silence .

"um maybe would could go to the park I never got the chance to go there last time" Ayame said.

"ok then lets go" Hitsuagaya and Ayame walked to the park.

"So taichou whats the real reason you wanted to come with me" Ayame asked.

"What are you talking about I told you why" Hitsugaya said.

"Don't play dumb with me Toshi I know there is another reason why you came here with me"

"Oi you are only to address me as Hitsugaya-taichou" Hitsugaya said.

"see now I know your hiding something cause when I call you Toshi-chan you don't bother to correct me" Ayame said.

"okay the truth is I can't bare to see you get hurt so I came here to protect you"

"Now see was that so hard to admit" Ayame asked. "plus I think it's cute for a taichou to protect his third seat" Hitsugaya blushed.

"Just promise me one thing" Ayame said.

"what is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"you wont die protecting me" Ayame said.

"I can't do that" Hitsugaya said.

"Why not?" Ayame grabbed Hitsugaya's shoulders.

"I failed once" Hitsugaya said."Im not going to fail again"


	7. The park

Ayame and Hitsugaya were sitting on a bench in the park. Ayame was looking around. she saw the flowers blowing in the wind.

"such a pretty sight isn't it" Ayame said.

"sure I guess" Hitsugaya said.

"It's so quiet here" Ayame said.

"Maybe because Rangiku isn't here" Hitsugaya said.

"That's true" Ayame laughed. Hitsugaya noticed a rose on the ground and picked it up and gave it to Ayame.

"Here this is for you" Hitsugaya gave Ayame the flower.

"aww thank you taichou" Ayame said taking the flower. "Im suprised you picked a rose"

"How so?" Hitsugaya asked.

"A rose symbolizes love and passion" Ayame blushed.

"Well I just thought you would like it" Hitsugaya said.

"I do like it" Ayame said standing up. "Come on lets go for a walk" Hitsugaya got up.

"It's so nice here with out Rangiku jumping down my throat" Ayame said.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well there's this guy I like and Rangiku keeps telling me to confess to him" Ayame said.

"Well I think Rangiku should just mind her own business and who ever this guy is I hope he treats you right" Hitsugaya said.

"Trust me taichou he treats me like a princess" Ayame said.

"You probably are in his eyes" Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah I guess so" Ayame said.

"So what's this guy like?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well I've known him since the academy. He's is really sweet even though he has a cold takes care of me when im is very protective of me and always makes me smile" Ayame said.

"Sounds like a great guy" Hitsugaya said. "Just remember if he ever hurts you let me know"

"Why are you going to hurt him?" Ayame asked.

"Only if he hurts you" Hitsugaya said.

"But taichou if you hurt him that would make me sad don't you care about my happiness" Ayame said.

"Of course I do" Hitsugaya blushed.

"So what about you taichou?" Ayame asked.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Whose the girl you like?" Ayame asked.

"What are you talking about" Hitsugaya asked.

"Rangiku told me you like someone" Ayame said. "I wanna know if it's true"

"ok fine the girl I like is beautiful, strong, makes tea for me when I work late, visits me in the sickbay when I get injured" Hitsugaya said.

"I think I know who she is" Ayame said.

"Then who is she?" Hitsugaya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Im not telling" Ayame said.

ok so I made Hitsugaya a little bit OOC


	8. Ayame's encounter

A/N: I should warn you before you read that Hitsugaya is very OOC in this chapter. Also sorry for the extremely late update severe writers block.

Ayame and Hitsugaya were still sitting on the bench in the park. Ayame was staring up at the sky admiring the clouds that passed by slowly. Hitsugaya had his attention focused on Ayame. Ayame felt Hitsugaya's gaze on her and turned her attention towards him and smiled. Hitsugaya had a light blush cover is cheeks and quickly turned his head so she wouldn't notice.

"Taichou?" Ayame asked.

"What?"Hitsugaya replied.

"That girl you mentioned earlier were you talking about Momo?"

"Momo?! No why would you think that?"

"Well she does visit you a lot"

"So, that don't mean anything you and Rangiku come visit me too"

"That's cause we are your subordinates Momo isn't. Plus you even said the girl is like is and I quote 'strong , beautiful, makes tea for you when you work late,visits you in the sickbay when you're sick or injured" Ayame said as a small growl escaped from her stomach. Ayame blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen taichou, I was so excited about the mission I forgot to eat before we left" Hitsugaya sighed and got up from the bench.

"What are you doing taichou?"

"I'm taking you somewhere to get something to eat" With a smile on her face Ayame got up and followed Hitsugaya out of the park.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"There is a restaurant not to far from here"

Hitsugaya and Ayame walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table closest to the window. Ayame ordered a bowl of miso soup with a side of rice. Hitsugaya didn't order any food claiming he wasn't hungry.

"This seems like a nice place" Ayame said and the waiter brought some soup and rice. "The food looks really good too" Ayame ate her food with no hesitation. Hitsugaya just sat there and watched her eat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat taichou?" Ayame asked.

"I said I wasn't Hungry" Hitsugaya said angrily.

"Ok I get it no need to shout" Ayame said annoyed.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we just walk around I wanna see all of Kararkura Town" Ayame said excited practically jumping in her seat.

"fine whatever" Hitsugaya sighed. Hitsugaya paid for the meal and both of them walked out of the restaurant. "So we came from the park, what other place do you wanna see?"

"Let's just walk around" Ayame said.

"Ok then lead the way" Hitsugaya said following Ayame from behind. Hitsugaya and Ayame started walking up the street from the restaurant they were at. Hitsugaya started feeling an unusual spiritual pressure and began reaching for his soul candy.

"Taichou, you ok?" Ayame asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah it's nothing" Hitsugaya said letting go of his soul candy.

"Ok whatever you say taichou" Ayame said as she continued walking. Hitsugaya still felt the spiritual pressure but tried to ignore it as best as possible. What Hitsugaya didn't know was that Ayame felt it

too. Ayame was focused on her surroundings. Hitsugaya noticed that Ayame started to tense up.

"You feel it too don't you" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, the problem is this spiritual pressure feels very familiar too me" Ayame said in a stern tone of voice.

"Well Well if it isn't my little sister Ayame" A voice said. Ayame's eye's widened in shock as so did Hitsugaya's. They both turned around and looked up. They say a man with short jet black hair and gold eyes and wearing Arrancar attire.

"I thought it was you Takashi" Ayame said coldly.

"That's your brother Takashi?" Hitsugaya said.

"Yup it's me, been awhile hasn't it sis" Takashi said jumping down to their level.

"Go to hell Takashi" Ayame said.

"Ouch that's cold" Takashi said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait, Ayame I thought you said he was dead and what happened to all the pleasant things you said about him" Hitsugaya asked very confused.

"I lied, the truth is Takashi is a traitor who Killed my father and ran away with Aizen, I didn't tell you cause I wanted to be the one to kill him" Ayame said glaring at her brother not even glancing at Hitsugaya.

"That's funny sis you wanna kill me, yet you're not even a captain you already covered the fact that I killed our father who was a captain at the time, and I doubt this kid will be of any help" Takashi said with a smirk.

"Rank doesn't matter. I'll Kill you even if it cost me my life" Ayame said. "Although HITSUGAYA maybe a CAPTAIN he will not be participating in this fight"

"WHAT?!" Hitsugaya said still confused. "Ayame you're if you think I'm going to let you fight alone"

"Taichou if you get involved in this fight I won't hesitate to kill you" Ayame said coldly. Hitsugaya was shocked. Ayame has never threatened him before.

"Wow Ayame how cold of you threatening your brother and your captain" Takashi said.

"Shut up I don't consider you a brother" Ayame said popping a piece of soul candy in her mouth and coming out of her gigai. Hitsugaya reached for his soul candy. Before Hitsugaya could pop one in his mouth Ayame grabbed his wrist.

"I told you not to get involved. This is between me and my so called brother.


	9. Ayame Vs Takashi

Hitsugaya and Ayame have encountered Ayame's brother Takashi Sukiyaki. Ayame and Takashi were ready to fight when Hitsugaya intervened .

"I don't care what relationship you two have Ayame I won't let you fight him alone" Hitsugaya shouted.

Ayame turned to Hitsugaya and sighed.

"You leave me no choice then taichou" Ayame said placing the types of her fingers on his chest. "SAI" with one swift movement Ayame paralyzed Hitsugaya. Unable to move Hitsugaya fell to the ground.

"AYAME SAIYUKI YOU UNDO THIS SPELL IMMEDATELY" Hitsugaya shouted in anger.

"NO! You can wait until I'm done with him" Ayame said staring angrily at her brother. Hitsugaya tried to break free but failed. All he could do now was watch.

"Ayame was that really necessary. He was only trying to help."Takashi said.

"You obviously wasn't listening when I said I don't want any help plus he'll only get in the way" Ayame said coldly. Hitsugaya was shocked, he had never seen Ayame like this before.

"Tell you what to make it fair you can have the first move" Takashi said.

"fine, but you will soon regret that decision" Ayame said pulling out her zanpakuto. "RAGE, KAGE RYU" A purple aura formed around her zanpakuto as black markings crawled up Ayame's body.

"Oh look at that my little sister finally mastered he shikai" Takashi said clapping his hands.

"Shut up" Ayame shouted. Her zanpakuto clashed with her brother's. There strength were fighting for dominance. Ayame was able to deflect Takashi's zanpakuto and slash his chest.

"You know sis for a third-seat you're pretty good"

"funny I don't recall saying I was a third-seat"

"Well you're not wearing a Haori or a lieutenant's badge so I'm assuming you're a third-seat"

"Well you would be right. I'm the third-seat of squad 10"

"Squad 10 eh such a weak squad especially their captain" Takashi smirked. Ayame managed to slash Takashi's chest again. "Kuro no Tanken" The black markings that were on Ayame's body lifted off and form daggers. They flew towards Takashi. Takashi was to slow to dodge so they stabbed him in the arms in legs. The black daggers were filled with poison that quickly paralyzed him. Takashi fell to the ground.

"Damn you Ayame what did you do to me" Takashi asked angrily.

"Sorry that's for me to know and you NOT to" Ayame said. A smirk form on Takashi's face as he was able to break free,Ayame's eye's widened.

"You forget you are dealing with someone of a captains level" Takashi said.

"Funny Takashi I don't recall you ever becoming a captain, in fact you were a third-seat just like me"

"Yeah but I was able to kill a captain"

"You really are that stupid huh Takashi"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were set up this whole time. Dad's death was planned. He wanted you to kill him so you could become captain, but you went and screwed that up when you ran away with Aizen"

"You mean dad died so I could be captain and I messed that up cause I wanted power"

"Yes, if you weren't so greedy you could have been a well respected captain instead of a traitor everyone wants dead" Takashi stared at the ground in shame. Tear fell from his cheeks.

"I'm an idiot aren't I. All I wanted was for someone to acknowledge as someone not as a weak third-seat. So I got greedy and killed my own father and almost killed my own sister just cause I wanted people to respect me,but I guess I lost that respect when I ran away with Aizen. Such a stupid move I made. Now everyone hates me" Takashi's voice started sounding hoarse. Ayame sighed and put away her zanpakuto.

"I don't hate you Takashi. I just hate what you did. You're right it was stupid and because of that stupid move you're gonna end up getting executed" Ayame said. Takashi hugged Ayame close.

"I'm sorry Ayame can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I can forgive you but I can't guarantee that everyone else will" Ayame hugged Takashi back.

"I love you little sis"

"Love you too Takashi" Ayame let go of Takashi. "Tell you what why don't you go to the soul society and turn yourself in and maybe they would execute you"

"You really think that will work?" Takashi asked.

"Honestly I don't know if not prove dad's death wasn't for nothing" With that Takashi left. Ayame went back to Hitsugaya and lifted that spell allowing Hitsugaya to move again.

"please forgive me taichou I knew if I let you intervene I would have no choice but to kill him and that was not my intention"

"That whole act you put on was all part of your plan to get Takashi to turn himself in" Hitsugaya asked.

"No, that part about my father's death was true" Ayame said. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Tell you what lets go home and I'll make some tea and explain everything to you. Hitsugaya nodded. With that Ayame and Hitsugaya made there way home.


	10. Secrets Revealed pt 1

Ayame and Hitsugaya made it back to the house. Ayame made some tea and explained everything about Ayame's father's death and Takashi's treason.

"Taichou are you still mad at me for paralyzing you?" Ayame asked.

"Honestly I think it was very unnecessary for you to do that if you explained your plan from the beginning we could have avoided that" Hitsugaya said.

"Actually I didn't have a plan in the beginning" Ayame said. "It kinda just came to me while I was planning my moves"

"You knew he was going to be here didn't you" Hitsugaya said. Ayame was silent knowing he was right. "That's why you were so eager to come here"

"You're right, I knew he was going to be here and when I heard Rukia was unable to remain stationed in the world of the living I jumped at the opportunity to come hear. I knew Hisagi would recommend me since were like childhood friends so I knew I was going to come here. I had this mission all planned out until you made the decision to accompany me here. So I used the time we sat in the park to come up with a new plan" Ayame said gripping the cup of tea with both hands. " I knew you would intervene and Kill Takashi if I hadn't paralyzed you when I did"

"He betrayed the Soul Society Ayame. He's going to get killed either way you know that" Hitsugaya said.

"I know but I just don't think I could bare to watch you kill him" A tear shed from Ayame's eyes. Hitsugaya noticed and sighed he got up from his seat and moved next to Ayame.

"Ayame how many times do I have to tell you to stop crying" Hitsugaya wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Gomen taichou I can't help it" Ayame sobbed. Tears fell from Ayame's cheeks. Hitsugaya just sat there and rubbed her back.

"So getting back to the topic of your brother, he really was a third-seat?" Hitsugaya asked, Ayame nodded.

"Yeah he was the third-seat of our squad while my father was the captain" Ayame said holding back the rest of her tears.

"But when I felt his spiritual pressure it was at least the spiritual pressure of a lieutenant or captain" Hitsugaya said.

"That's because his zanpakuto has the ability to increase his spiritual pressure when in shikai form" Ayame said taking a sip of her tea.

"I didn't even see him have a zanpakuto"

"That's cause you weren't looking in the right place"

"What are you talking about Ayame?"

"That ring on his finger is one of the many forms his zanpakuto can take while in shikai form"

Hitsugaya looked confused.

"I did some research on his zanpakuto. His zanpakuto is known as the master of illusions which is why you have to be careful when fighting him" Ayame said.

"Is that another reason you didn't want me to get involved?" Hitsugaya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but you are very smart taichou you probably would have picked up on his movements soon enough. You were able to figure out Kage Ryu pretty quickly"

"How come you noticed really quickly?"

"Once you know someone long enough their movements become quite predictable plus he is my brother after all" Ayame laughed.

"If they constantly use the same attacks then I guess they become predictable" Hitsugaya said drinking the rest of his tea.

"Yeah that's why I like sparing with you taichou. You're not predictable like Hisagi or my brother you change up your movements you use attacks I least expect"

"You're strong Ayame, if I could I would make you my lieutenant" Hitsugaya said.

"You don't really mean that do you taichou" Ayame blushed, Hitsugaya nodded.

"If I didn't keep my focus during that training session you probably could have killed me" Hitsugaya said. "But I know you had no intentions on doing that"

"Taichou I don't think I could bare to watch you die especially by my hands"

"Tell you what I'll talk to the head captain about promoting you to lieutenant"

"But taichou if I can't remain in your squad then I don't want to be promoted and I would feel guilty if I was the reason that Rangiku was demoted."

"Rangiku doesn't do a damn thing not even when you threaten her"

"That's cause you don't know the right way to motivate her"

"I'm guessing you know how to get Rangiku to do her work"

"Of course taichou have a little faith in me, tell you what promise me you'll let me come to the world of the living-" Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something "By MYSELF" Ayame added. "I will tell you my secret to get Rangiku to do her work"

"Ok fine" Hitsugaya sighed.

"You know that drawer that you ca never open"

'Yeah what about it?"

"That's where Rangiku hides her sake"

"RANGIKU HAS BEEN HIDING SAKE IN MY OFFICE"

"Hitsugaya-taichou calm down"

"Right sorry"

"I used that to my advantage cause obviously you didn't know about it"

"But how did you know about it?"

"I walked in in her taking sake out of your drawer" Ayame finished her tea. "Anyways in Rangiku's desk there is a small drawer on the top left. On the bottom of that drawer is the key to the drawer filled with sake bottles"

"How did you know where the key is?"

"Rangiku isn't the only person who likes to sneak around" Ayame giggled. "Don't worry taichou I don't go through your stuff" Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief. "I only go through Rangiku's stuff because she likes to go through mine"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this journal I like to write in when I feel tense to relieve some stress and I noticed it's been going missing a lot"

"Is it purple with a blue ribbon on it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw Rangiku reading it while I was doing paperwork"

"Oh damn that Rangiku. I keep telling her not to read that" Ayame slammed her fist on the table. "She didn't happen to tell you what was written in it did she?" Ayame asked with a blush creeping on her face.

"No, Why?"

"Oh no reason" Ayame nervously laughed.

"Ayame Saiyuki what are you hidding from me?" Hitsugaya asked sternly.

"Nothing Hitsugaya-taichou I swear"

"Ayame I know you're lying"

"It's nothing taichou I promise"


End file.
